TSOV Backgrounds
by blarrdeharr
Summary: Most people don't know of certain things that happen inside the very walls of the city of Victubia. Well, the author does, and they are willing to show you files from the very guardians of Victubia, and even give their own take on the very city, and people.
1. Chapter 1 Victubia

As quoted by Victubia's blog itself.

"What is Victubia?

Victubia started out as a wallpaper series by Gabbi/Gabrielle Nilsson.  
It's based on the idea of putting some of my favorite youtubers in a victorian/steampunk inspired world, where "Victubia" is the capital.

Victubia is a fan-project and is no way associated with the real youtubers. It's all in good fun :)  
Victubia is an alternate universe where a lot of youtubers live and share adventures together."

Victubia is now a motion comic where Youtubers are converted into victorian versions of themselves.

The roles of Victubia are as follow with the names of the Youtubers followed by their title in Victubia.

GabbiGabbi(Creator of Victubia) Mayor Gabbi

MangaMinx/ TheRPGMinx Queen Minx/MangaMinx

KrismPro Lady/Queen (Lady Mostly) Krism

Pewdiepie Lord Pewds/ Pewdiepie

Cryoatic Lord Cry

CutiePieMarzia Lady Marzia

Markiplier Sir/Lord(Not quite sure) Mark

The Late Night Crew Lady Red Lord Russ General Sioux/Snake Lord Jund/Scott

(Red, Russ, Snake, Jund/Scott Jund)

The places in Victubia Include:

Residential Area

The Palace

The Mayor's Office

The Industiral Area

The Working Class Area

The Late Night Bar

The Barracks

The Marketplace

The Gate

That is essentially Victubia.


	2. Chapter 2 Minx

A shy, quiet 15-year old girl with bright purple bangs and a knack for getting into tough situations. She will speak her mind when she feels as though it is needed, yet is very wise when it comes to what she actually says. She was born in a large yet humble village named Silvercrown after the founder. The village was burned down and destroyed by a demon. Not much else is know about here.

Author's P.O.V. (11 1/2 Years ago)

Minx is a 15-year old Queen/Princess who was tormented everyday by a demonic queen who was referred to as the Devil's mother. She has long brown hair with permanent purple bangs. She has an unknown magical abillity and excellent sword expertise. If she gets mad, her hair and her eyes glow a very light purple, all the way to amethyst. Her first name is Michelle while her more widely known as Minx. She is more shy around people she has never met, yet around her friends she is very open, loud, and very self-confident. Minx is used to having to hold her toungue, so she is not used to starting conversations. She currently carries a blade that (as far as we know) is named Mors Herba, or Death Blade. She may have renamed it after she escaped the demon or possibly the fallen angel, Deus. Not much else is known about her.

(Present Day/ Seperate file)

Minx is a 26-year old Queen who rules the country of Victubia. Her parents were very loving and she is from Victubia Capital. She was raised to defend herself. She is never shy, especially around people she has never met. He entire kingdom loves and respects her except for a small portion. She is the best Queen any country has ever seen or known. Some say that she was once a pirate before she became the Queen of Victubia. Her fiance is known as Lady Krism, who is also her royal advisor. She carries a blade named Aizsargs nevainīgu or Protector of innocents. Currently she has no children/ heirs. Her entire family is deceased besides her aunt and a few cousins.

Author's P.O.V. (Present Day)

Minx is a 26-year old Queen who rules the country of Victubia. Her parents were very loving and she is from Silvercrown. She was raised to defend herself. She is always shy, except when she has to be around people she has never met. He entire kingdom loves and respects her except for a small portion. She is the best Queen any country has ever seen or known. Some say that she was once a pirate before she became the Queen of Victubia. Her fiance is known as Lady Krism, who is also her royal advisor. She carries a blade named Aizsargs nevainīgu or Protector of innocents. Currently she has no children/ heirs. Her entire family is deceased. She moved from Silvercrown when she was 15. She is one of the last two to be alive after the demon skipped over her and an unknown person.


End file.
